


Come on lay with me

by alycat



Series: kittypup 'verse [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With werewolves and werecats living side by side, Jared and Jensen finds other things to turn their focus on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on lay with me

**Author's Note:**

> Original warnings and notes from Livejournal:
> 
> Pairing, rating & kinks: J2 - NC-17 - were animals, knotting, mpreg.

-¤-

The summer sun was hot on his skin and Jared lay stretched out on the warm ground outside of the caves,  
eyes darting over to where Alex and Alyssa were rolling around in something that was in between playing and fighting. He smiled to himself when he saw Alyssa pin her brother to the ground, ears twitching and tail wagging happily. It was quite obvious that Alex _let_ her win and Jared made a mental note to reward the boy for that later. Alyssa had a hard time being the only beta in their little family, but even at age three Alex knew to take care of his sister.

"They're growing up fine," Jared said, looking over at Jensen who was resting beside him, sleek black fur seeming almost blue in the bright sunlight.

Jensen lifted his head to look at their kids and Jared could see a feline smile on his lips before the big panther pushed himself up and walked closer to Jared. There was always something very special about having Jensen's soft fur brush over his skin and Jared reached out to rub the spot between Jensen's silky ears. Jensen's eyes drifted closed and he pushed himself closer to Jared, strong body pressing against him and for a moment it almost made Jared topple over before he managed to regain his balance and bury his hands in Jensen's fur.

"We did good with them," he mumbled into Jensen's fur.

A deep purring sound reverberated through Jensen's body and it made something hot come alive deep in Jared's belly as he ran his fingers over Jensen's skin. The big cat pressed closer, purring and rubbing his body against Jared's in a way he hadn't done before. A least not since the birth of their children.

Life in the new pack was still something Jared was getting used to even though it had been a year since he and Jensen took over the now-combined pack of wolves and cats. As they all had expected, some members had chosen to leave before the power had shifted, but even more had traveled to join the pack, seeing only good in merging the two species together. Jared was proud of the pack they had, the support of all the new members and the new feline dwellings that had been built close to the werewolf cave. What he wasn't as fond of was that all that had meant was that _Jared_ and _Jensen_ had sort of had to take a step back in favor of being alphas. Having Jensen pressed up against him, the deep sound of his purring filling the air, made Jared realize just what he had been missing.

"Jen," he mumbled, lowering his voice to keep it from the two small pups playing close to the cave entrance. "Not that I don't like feeling you like this but....is there a reason?"

The reason became quite obvious when Jensen moved to stand in front of Jared, his tail swishing through the air and his feline body moved in what was clearly an invitation.

"Oh," Jared said and he could feel his cock harden. "Well, I guess we need to find someone to tend to the kids for an hour."

Jensen turned his head to look at Jared, teeth bared and Jared was sure it would take more than an hour if Jensen had his way. His mate mostly got things his way.

"Right," Jared said, brushing his hands over Jensen's sides. "We need to take this to our rooms and I need..."

The words died in a half choked moan when Jensen twisted around to drag his scratchy tongue against the side of Jared's neck. Even with his own were blood soaring through his veins, Jared sometimes found it weird how utterly attracted he could be to Jensen even when his mate was in his feline form, but on the other hand he shouldn't be surprised because Jensen was an impressive example of his species, all sleek fur and strong muscles and Jared knew full well the strength his mate possessed. There was only one person, human or were, that Jensen would ever bow down for. That knowledge alone made Jared's cock harden even further as he buried his hands in Jensen's fur and pulled the big cat even closer.

Jensen moved willingly, his head tucked in under Jared's chin and the purring intensified as Jensen started moving around Jared, his huge body moving gracefully as Jensen practically wrapped himself around Jared, alternating between licks and solid butts of his head against Jared's chest.

"Fucking hell," Jared muttered. "You're really that horny? I haven't seen you like this in..."

Jensen's tail flicked his face before his mate shifted into human form and Jared got an eyeful of just how turned on his partner was.

"Alex, Alyssa," Jensen called out, shielding his own naked body behind Jared's. "Do you want to stay with grandma and grandpa tonight? Either in the caves or the cottages."

The two small pups looked up and Alyssa took a step towards the cottages at the same time as Alex moved towards the cave, they both stopped and looked at each other. Jared smiled when he saw the little scowl on Alyssa's face and Alex's eagerly waving tail; the two pups sure didn't need their human voices to be able to communicate and that was probably a good thing considering how much they preferred their animal forms.

"Where do you wanna go?" Jared asked, all too aware of Jensen pressed up against his back.

He wasn't really surprised when Alex was the one that caved, moving over to his sister and nudging her towards the cottages. Both kids seemed to remember something then and they came tumbling towards Jared and Jensen, soft muzzles and eager tongues telling their fathers good bye before they took off running towards the cottages that the werecats had built when the packs had first merged.

"Well," Jensen said behind him and Jared could hear the purr in his voice. "How about we take this inside?"

With that he shifted back to his animal form and rubbed himself against Jared once more before he turned around and ran off towards the caves. Jared cursed his human clothing that prevented him from changing right then and there and instead he followed his mate in his much slower two-legged form. There was a smile tugging at his lips as he closed in on the secluded part of the caves that belonged to the alpha couple, a position he still couldn't grasp truly belonged to him. He could feel the scent of his mate's arousal, a heavy thickness in the air that had Jared pulling at the drawstring of his pants before he even reached the bedroom, his cock rock hard, and it was such a relief to get free even from the soft confines of the pants. The sight that met him once he stepped into the bedroom was enough to make his mouth turn dry and his cock pulse clear drops of pre-come.

Jensen lay stretched out on the bed, strong fingers wrapped around the hard length of his cock and his eyes were heavy lidded as he looked up at Jared.

"Jensen," Jared breathed out, looking at the hard lines of his mate's body.

Jensen's body had changed since the birth of their pups; rounded softness had given way to muscles that Jared loved to trace with his tongue but he had to admit to himself that at times he missed how Jensen had looked, belly round and heavy with their pups.

"What is with you today?" Jared asked, letting his pants slide down to the cavern floor. "Not that I mind but... Fuck, Jensen..."

Jensen blinked up at him before letting his gaze travel down Jared's body in a way that made Jared's cock harden even further and he got up on his knees on the bed, hovering over Jensen's stretched out body.

"Mine," he mumbled before pressing his lips to Jensen's.

"Mine," Jensen mirrored against his lips and wrapped his arms around Jared's neck, tugging him closer and wrapping strong legs around Jared's waist. "Jared...want you to...damn..."

"Want me to what?" Jared managed to get out when he pulled back for air, tasting Jensen on his lips.

"Breed me," Jensen moaned, hips rising off the bed to grind against Jared. "Please, I want it. I _need_ it so much."

The words made want soar through Jared and he pressed Jensen into the bed, kissing him until they were both breathless, panting into each others lips.

"God, I want to," Jared said, letting his hands move down over Jensen's sides and he relished the way Jensen trembled under the soft touch. "I've fucking missed seeing you like that, proof for everyone just who you belong to. My scent on you, _in_ you."

"Yes," Jensen moaned and rolled them around, looking down at Jared and kissing him at the same time as one hand drifted down to wrap around the hard length of Jared's cock.

Jared felt like every nerve ending in his body was connected straight to his cock; everything had narrowed down until it was just him and Jensen and nothing else mattered. Jensen arched against him, human body moving with feline grace and Jared moaned when he felt Jensen's tongue drag over the sensitive skin of his neck. He knew that his mate was aware of just how much Jared loved the rough feel of Jensen's tongue, as well as the deep purring that Jensen could manage even in human form.

"I wanna knot you up so well," Jared moaned and let his hands roam over Jensen's naked body. "Fill you up with my come, with my pups."

Jensen shifted, aligning their bodies until their cocks slotted together and the friction was so good it made Jared arch up into the touch, pulling Jensen down and kissing him hard, nipping at his lips until he could taste the metallic blood that always felt so good on this tongue.

"Jared!" Jensen cried out, arching up against Jared and his scent was thick and heavy in the air, slickness that called for Jared to push in, to knot his mate.

His mate was purring beneath him, strong body trembling with need and Jared couldn't deny him what they both so desperately wanted. Pulling back he looked down to where Jensen was spread wide, wetness already slicking the way and Jared loved the way his werecat mate got ready for him in a way a werewolf would never be. He reached down to slide two fingers into Jensen, groaning when tight heat surrounded his fingers and Jensen's body arched off the bed before he pushed himself down hard, making Jared's fingers slide all the way inside.

"That's...not what I need," Jensen managed to get out between soft moans. "Jared, breed me, please. Fill me up, want your cock inside me, your come filling me up."

Jared didn't look away from Jensen as he pulled his wet fingers back out, holding his mate's gaze as he lifted his fingers to brush them over Jensen's full lips, making them shine in the flickering light from the fire. His mate sucked his fingers, licking his own slick from Jared's fingers, green eyes heavy with lust and Jared moved quickly, spinning Jensen around until his mate was on all fours and then he slid deep inside with one hard thrust.

"Fuck," Jensen moaned.

Looking down, Jared couldn't stop the low growl that left his lips as he watched Jensen stretch wide around his cock, pink rim glistening wet and perfectly tight around him. Jared knew right away there was no way for him to last long, not when Jensen started begging beneath him, pleading for Jared to fuck him harder, to fill him up with pups. Slamming in deep Jared stroked his hands over his mate's rounded ass before he took a hard grip on firm hips, fingers fitting perfectly over hipbones and Jared started fucking him for all he was worth.

"Jared!" Jensen cried out, nails tearing at the fabric of the bed and Jared could tell the cat was close beneath the surface, close enough for Jensen's nails to turn sharp and cut through the sheet. "More! Fuck, mate me.Want your seed in me, want you to put pups in me. Wanna show the packs how...god...how fucking _good_ we are together. Fill me up until I'm rounded with it it and..."

A deeper, harder slam punched the air out of Jensen's lungs and he screamed, body writhing as Jared started working his knot inside, feeling his mate's body part to accept the swelling of his cock. Beneath him, a high-pitched keening left his mate's lips when the knot lodged deep inside and Jared came with a sharp cry, come filling up his mate in hot spurts. Reaching down he wrapped one hand around Jensen's hard cock and it only took a few firm strokes before his mate cried out and spilled over Jared's hand.

"Jay, god...please..."

Jared didn't know what his mate was pleading for, but he knew there was nothing he wouldn't give to Jensen if there was a chance for him to give it. And giving Jensen the kid he wanted, that was something he could truly do.

"Gonna fill you up, baby," he groaned. "See you all rounded with my child, make you smell of me. Everyone will see how gorgeous you are, how fucking strong you are. My mate."

He shifted them around on the bed, laying down behind Jensen and pressing a kiss to sweat-slicked skin.

"Jared," Jensen said, sounding halfway to sleep already.

"Yeah," Jared answered, spreading one hand over Jensen's flat belly.

"If you call me baby again, I will hurt you," Jensen muttered, putting his own hand over Jared's.

Jared laughed and Jensen moaned when the motion made the knot inside him move. Stroking fingers over Jensen's belly, Jared leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"If it didn't happen this time, we'll try time and time again."

"I like the sound of that," Jensen said with a content sigh, tangling their fingers together.

They fell asleep like that, Jared still tied to his mate and their hands resting on Jensen's belly.

-¤-  



End file.
